My version of Kylies death
by harrypotterforlife13
Summary: This is just my version of how Kylies death could have happened although the shows version had me in tears I decided to write my own version just read and let me know what you think


**I decided to do a version of Kylies dead as I'm a very dedicated Kylie fan and thought I should do this even though I'm gutted that she died i was in tears for two days after it.**

 **All the things happened up until Kylie and David are on the phone.**

Kylie, Max, Lily, Bethany and David are heading home Kylie holding her champagne until she hears some yelling coming from down the street.

"That sounds as of its coming from the kebab shop I'm just going to go check you lot head home" Kylie tells them.

"No I'll come with you" Bethany says.

"Fine but we need to hurry" Kylie insists.

"I want to come too" Max whines but Kylie and Bethany have all ready started running down the street.

Max runs after them.

"Max mate come back" David yells.

"Take Lily home me, mum and Bethany will be back soon" Max yells back.

David sighs then takes Lily's hand and heads home the only reason he let Max go is because he knows Kylie will protect him and Bethany.

 **Cut to the kebab shop Clayton and Gemma are struggling outside it Craig is standing watching.**

"Gemma" Kylie shouts and rushes to help her friend but not before handing Bethany the bottle of champagne.

Kyle grabs Clayton of Gemma but then Macca runs into the street and goes in the kebab shop shoving Craig out of the way.

"He's going to rob the shop" Gemma says then heads In after Macca.

Kylie goes to follow but Clayton grabs her from behind.

Max runs over to Bethany.

"Mum" He yells and runs to her.

"Max no go back and get David you too Bethany" Kylie tells them.

"We can't leave you" Bethany argues but Max rushes off down the street shouting David.

Clayton pulls out a knife and he goes to plunge it into Kylies heart.

There is a smash the knife falls to the ground and Clayton falls backwards his head is bleeding and there is a pool of champagne around him aswell as broken glass and a very shocked looking Bethany with a raised hand.

"What have I done?" Bethany asks.

Kylie reaches down to check for a pulse but it's not there.

"He's dead" Kylie says.

"Oh my god what am I going to do" Bethany cries.

"Get out of here for a start" Kylie tells her then grabs her hand and they run down the stree into an alley.

Bethany is crying.

"Look it's okay it'll be okay" Kylie reassures and she hugs Bethany.

"How I'm a murderer the police'll be looking for me" Bethany states.

"No they won't cause I'll say it was me I'll stay he grabbed you and I hit him over the head" Kylie says.

"No you can't do that what about Max and Lily you'll go to prison then they won't have a mum" Bethany utters.

"I know that but your only a little girl i can't expect you to go to prison" Kylie says.

"It'll be a young offenders" Bethany reasons.

"Yeah until your old enough to go to prison" Kylie tells her.

"I can't believe I'm a murderer" Bethany sobs.

"You were protecting me that isn't murder that's manslaughter" Kylie comforts.

"I still killed him" Bethany states.

"Look I'm going to tell you something as long as you don't tell anyone else" Kylie says.

"I swear I won't" Bethany says.

"Okay so September the 20 something the day Callum went missing I arrived home and saw Callum on top of your mum he had attacked her so I hit him over the head with a wrench he fell lifelessly on top of your mum then she shoved him off her and he fell on the floor with a pool of blood coming from his head dead David arrived soon after at first he freaked out so did your mum but then he decided to bury Callums body under Gails annexe" Kylie reveals.

"You killed Callum all this time you knew he was dead?" Bethany asks.

Kylie nods "I'm not proud off it but I was protecting your mum" Kylie explains.

"Okay it's Okay we'll get through this right?" Bethany questions.

"Right" Kylie confirms the she and Bethany walk down the street they hear and see two police cars.

"It was them two they were outside with him" Macca yells to a police officer pointing at Kylie and Bethany.

"She was holding a bottle of champagne" Macca informs the police officer pointing at Bethany.

"Care to explain?" The police officer asks Bethany.

"It wasn't her it was me" Kylie says then she sprints off down the road Bethany follows her as do the police.

David runs down the street and sees what's going on he then sprints after Kylie and Bethany.

"Kylie stop" Bethany shouts.

David catches up with them and the police aren't far off.

"Tell them the truth that it was me I can handle it" Bethany tells her.

"What was you?" David asks.

"I killed that man" Bethany admits.

"To protect me he grabbed me and tryed to stab me and Bethany hit him over the head with the champagne

but like what happened with Callum I told her" Kylie announces.

"Ky you can't run forever" David states.

"Look after the kids and Bethany I'll see you again soon" Kylie promises then she runs faster off into the road the ambulance that's for Clayton strikes Kylie in the side and she goes up in the air and lands splat on the ground.

"Kylie" Bethany screams then she and David sprint over to her.

Her face is all bloody her leg is twisted, theres a pool of blood coming from the back of her head and her eyes are flickering.

"Kylie it's gonna be okay" David says and scoops Kylie up in his arms.

The paramedics come over to David, Bethany and Kylie.

"You were hit by an ambulance" Bethany tells her.

"Tell Max and Lily I love them and I'm going to miss them know that I love you and Sarah, little Harry, Nick, Audrey and Gail tell them that and that I'm go into miss them and Bethany I love you too don't feel bad for tonight it wasn't your fault and David you need to help Bethany she's being bullied again. You take the kids to Barbados make sure their safe and know that I love them these last few years have been the best i wouldn't have changed them for the world" Kylie tells them then she takes a final breath and her eyes shut.

 **I know it was short but please review anyway.**


End file.
